


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguement, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, Lovers Fight, M/M, john goes drink his sorrows away, row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Sherlock get into a fight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this very fast so sorry

“Sherlock! I’m home!” John called as he entered their flat. He had just dropped Rosie off at Molly’s because they had a date planned tonight and Hudders was busy. “I got milk on my way back, you said you needed that, yeah?” He continued, walking into the kitchen and setting down the milk. 

Sherlock looked up from his experiment, his heads shaking slightly. John went to ask what he was doing, but Sherlock made his advance across the kitchen and kissed him quickly. John laughed muffledly, mumbling. “Nice to see you, too.”

John placed his hand firmly around Sherlock’s waist and on the small of his back. His other hand went to Sherlock’s shirt collar, pulling him down more against himself. Their mouths moved in sync, the back of his neck being held by the detective pale hand. John groaned, back them up until they hit the counter. 

He stood upon the tip of his toes, Sherlock letting his feet slide until they were at a more equal height. John broke their kiss, dropping to his knees and running his hands down Sherlock’s body. Sherlock’s head fell back, resting against the cupboards. John glanced up to make sure his boyfriend was okay, but that’s when he saw it. 

“Sherlock,” John said cautiously, their eyes meeting. “What the hell is on our kitchen counter?” 

“Experiment,” Sherlock lied, and that is when he saw his dilated pupils (which are probably not all the illegal substances showing), the shaking, and the most obvious of all, white powder on his shirt. “Suck my dick, Watson.” He requested, threading his fingers through John’s hair.

“I thought you said you stopped! You said you bloody stopped and there is literally cocaine on our fucking counter!” John yelled, standing up and running his hand through his hair in frustration. Sherlock rolled his eyes, reaching for John again. John pushed back after he tried to kiss him again.

“I didn’t expect to relapse, John! It’s not my fault. I needed to stimulate my mind!” Sherlock fought back, crossing his arms. John scoffed, shaking his head.

“I don’t care if you need bloody stimulant for your genius brain! I just-” He groaned, resting his elbows on the counter and pulling on his hair to ground himself. “I don’t get it. Okay? I don’t get it. I would have helped!” 

“I don’t need your help. I can deal with myself.” He spat, turning to face John. 

“Obviously you can’t! You are a bloody addict and you told me you were better. I brought my daughter into this house!” The doctor stood back up, his face red with anger. “I’m here for you time after time. Time after time! Who runs around after you throughout London? Me! I do! I heal you after ever case! And I ask for one thing! One thing! To stay better for a safe environment for Rosie!” He shook his head.

“It was a one time thing! I swear, I just couldn’t solve the case and I needed a release and you weren’t home to assist with that-” 

“No. No, you won’t manipulate me into sleeping with you and ignore this! You aren’t alone anymore, okay? You can’t just blow this off!” He shouted, praying Mrs. Hudson couldn’t hear them.

“Will blowing you help?” Sherlock mumbled, refusing to admit defeat. 

“No! Shut up. Shut the fuck up!” He yelled, closing his eyes. “You know what? I’m done. I’m done!” He finished, storming out of the flat. 

\-----

John didn’t know where to go, he just needed to blow off steam. Which is why he wound up at the pub where he found Greg Lestrade also there. The doctor was drowning himself in scotch, his eyes exhausted and his body burnt out.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m no stranger to Sherlock’s habits.” Greg was really trying to comfort him but it’s hard when he is so stubborn. John sat there for a second, before downing his drink.

“He is using again. I already knew about him smoking, which I make him do outside the flat.” He started, motioning for the bartender to refill his drink. “He probably doesn’t even listen when I’m not home. But I came home tonight and we were, you know.” John paused, meeting Greg’s eyes. He nodded, waiting for him to keep going. 

“I was on my knees, Christ this is awkward, and I saw there was bloody coke on the counter!” John spoke, trying to stay calm but his temper was rising again. “I just- I wish that if he really needed it that bad he wouldn’t do it in the house. Rosie can’t be exposed to that!”

“Maybe you should talk to him about that. Establish boundaries.” Greg suggested, making John shake his head.

“Already tried! And he just kept making jokes and trying to just get me to forgive him by shagging him.” John took a drink, waving his hand as he spoke. “He just never bloody listens to me and I’m trying my best to help!”

“I think you just need to go home and talk to him about it again. If you need to, my couch is open. Best of luck, mate.”

\-----

John pushed his way past the door to their flat, seeing Sherlock in the same spot John left him in the kitchen. 

“You coming back to yell at me again?” Sherlock muttered, not looking up from the ground.

“No, I came to talk about it.” 

“I’m an addict, freak, and machine who doesn’t have any regard for others around me. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Sherlock said bitterly, making John’s heart drop.

“What? No! I don’t think those things. You need to be more careful, okay? I care about you a lot, love.” He said softly, walking into the kitchen. “I still stand my ground about drugs. You cannot be doing those here! You are putting yourself and Rosie at risk!” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”He trailed off, making John roll his eyes.

“Of course you didn’t realize, you never do,” John mumbled, taking off his shoes. “I believe our date night is ruined now, I’m going to bed.” 

“You aren’t mad? I assumed you would run to Gavin or Molly and stay the night.” 

“Oh, I’m pissed. I just want to sleep in our bed tonight because Greg’s couch hurts my back.” John meant to come off angrier but he just sounded whiney. 

“Can we still have sex-”

“No! I’m going to sleep!”


End file.
